1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a saddle type vehicle and particularly to a saddle type vehicle having four wheels including wide and low pressure tires. The four wheels are driven to impart motion to the vehicle.
2. Description of Background Art
Heretofore, as a saddle type vehicle there is known, for example, a vehicle having such a structure as shown in FIG. 4. As illustrated in FIG. 4, a saddle type vehicle 1 is roughly composed of a body frame 3 with an engine 2 mounted centrally thereon. Four wheels 4 are disposed two on both sides of front and rear portions of the body frame 3. A steering bar handle 5 is provided for steering the wheels 4. The steering bar handle 5 is connected to a front upper portion of the body frame 3. A fuel tank 6 is mounted on the body frame 3 above the engine 2. A seat 7 is mounted behind the fuel tank 6.
For example, as shown in FIG. 5, each rear wheel 4 is supported by the body frame 3 which is vertically swingably through a suspension mechanism 8 which is secured to the body frame 3.
As shown in FIGS. 5 and 6, the suspension mechanism 8 is provided with an upper arm 10 secured swingably to brackets 9 which project from an outer side face of the rear portion of the body frame 3. A connecting rod 11 is connected swingably to a lower portion of the body frame 3 and extends obliquely backwards and outwardly therefrom. A knuckle 12 is connected to swing ends of both upper arm 10 and connecting rod 11, with the wheel 4 being rotatably secured to the knuckle 12. A shock absorber 13 is interposed between the body frame 3 and the upper arm 10.
The shock absorber 13, when seen in plan, is disposed along an axle of the wheel 4 and is swingably connected to the body frame 3 through a bracket 14 which is attached to an outer side portion of the body frame 3.
In order that a difference in a vertical movement between both the right and the left wheels does not become excessive, a stabilizer for suppressing this behavior is provided between both suspension mechanisms 8, though not shown. The stabilizer provides a connection between the upper arms 10 and is supported by the body frame 3.
In such a conventional saddle type vehicle 1 there remains the following problems to be solved. In the conventional saddle type vehicle 1, the connections between the shock absorbers 13 and the body frame 3 are positioned outside the body frame 3 and along the axles of the wheels 4, so that the shock absorbers 13 are spaced away from a centroid position of the vehicle and thus the vehicle weight distribution is not good.
Moreover, the stabilizer is located at an upper position of the suspension mechanisms 8. More specifically, at an upper position of the vehicle body and the shock absorbers 13 are fixed onto the upper arms 10. However, this construction is an obstacle to lowering the vehicular centroid position.
Further, as noted above, since the shock absorbers 13 are disposed outside the body frame 3, the space formed between each wheel 4 and the body frame 3 becomes narrow and, as shown in FIG. 6, it is required that a muffler 15 disposed within the said space be spaced away from the body frame 3. This point also affects the vehicular weight distribution.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a saddle type vehicle capable of attaining an appropriate weight distribution and a lowering of a vehicular centroid position.
For achieving the above-mentioned object, there is provided a saddle type vehicle including a body frame with an engine mounted centrally thereon. A pair of suspension mechanisms are vertically swingably mounted at both rear side portions of the body frame, with the wheels being secured to the suspension mechanisms. A power transfer mechanism is provided for transmitting an output of the engine to the wheels. The suspension mechanisms each comprise an upper arm and a lower arm which are formed in vertically spaced positions. A shock absorber is interposed between the lower arm and the body frame and a stabilizer is positioned between both suspension mechanisms. A lower end of the shock absorber is pivotably connected to a vehicular front side of the lower arm. An upper end portion of the shock absorber is pivotably connected to an inside position in the vehicular transverse direction of the body frame.
In addition, according to the present invention there is provided a saddle type vehicle wherein a vehicular front-side portion of the upper arm is positioned on a vehicular rear side with respect to a vehicular front-side portion of the lower arm, and the shock absorber is disposed on the front side of the upper arm.
Further, according to the present invention there is provided a saddle type vehicle wherein the stabilizer is disposed below the power transfer mechanism and is connected to the vehicular front-side portions of the right and left lower arms.
Another feature of the present invention is to provide a saddle type vehicle wherein the power transfer mechanism is provided with a final reduction gear for transmitting the output of the engine to the right and left wheels, the final reduction gear being mounted centrally in the transverse direction of the body frame.
The present invention also provides a saddle type vehicle wherein the power transfer mechanism is provided with a drive shaft which connects the engine and the final reduction gear with each other and which is connected to the engine and the final reduction gear through a universal joint.
Further, in accordance with the present invention there is provided a saddle type vehicle wherein a connection of the upper arm to the body frame is provided inside in the transverse direction of the body frame.
Further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.